clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur
Dinosaurs (literally terrible lizard) are reptilian creatures with sharp teeth and fangs along with multiple jagged and angular protrusions usually along the back or any other limbs that appeared at the Prehistoric Party 2013, the Prehistoric Party 2014, Prehistoric Party 2016 and The Penguins that Time Forgot. Despite being extinct in the real world and Club Penguin Universe, Dinosaurs were seen active in "jurassic" Club Penguin to which member penguins were able to transform into several different species of dinosaur. Penguins themselves evolved from dinosaurs. Background Dinosaurs are reptilian creatures that lived during the Mesozoic Era. They lived on Club Penguin Island during that time, along with Dinosaur Island. The island looked very different, covered in jungles, dirt, and volcanoes. There were many different dinosaurs, consisting of many different colors, shapes, and sizes. Some had wings (but they could only glide, not fly; some of them could not glide). Some were carnivores, some herbivores. Some even had feathers, but still could not fly. Today, non avian dinosaurs (dinosaurs that are not birds) don't exist, as they became extinct. The only place dinosaurs still exist, in the Club Penguin universe, at least, is Dinosaur Island, which could be explored during the party Rockhopper's Quest. Scientists do not have very much information on them, due to them living long ago. However, one present day penguin scientist named Gary the Gadget Guy invented a time machine, the Time Trekker 3000, to visit Club Penguin island during the Mesozoic Era, in which he and other penguins encounter many dinosaurs, and learned more about them. He did this once again for the Prehistoric Party 2014. Species Dinosaurus Rex The Dinosaurus Rex is a species of dinosaur that appears in the Dinosaur Island. It is based on the Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus is a species of tyrannosaurid theropod (dinosaur) that appeared during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014. Pteranodon Pteranodon is a species of pterosaur that appeared during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014. Triceratops Triceratops is a species of ceratopsian dinosaur that appeared during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014. Raptor The Raptor is a species of theropod dinosaur that appeared at the Prehistoric Party 2014. Stegosaurus Stegosaurus is a species of armored dinosaur that appeared at the Prehistoric Party 2014. Trivia *On Dinosaur Island, many different dinosaur species from different time periods all live in the same place. *There are 5 different dinosaur species that members were able to transform into during the Prehistoric Party 2014. These 5 are Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon (not a dinosaur but a pterosaur), Raptor and Stegosaurus. *Dinosaur in Ancient Greek literally means "terrible (dino) lizard (saur)". *''Dinosaurus rex'' is not an actual dinosaur, just a name taken from Tyrannosaurus. *Two of Gary's favorite dinosaurs are Carcharodontosaurus (a carnivorous dinosaur larger than Tyrannosaurus) and Micropachycephalosaurus (a small Pachycephalosaurid). *In 2013, when players transformed into a dinosaur, the blue circle around them disappeared. *Gary confirmed in the Club Penguin Times that dinosaurs still live on Dinosaur Island in the present day. *There are four different colors of each type of dinosaur. *During the Prehistoric Party 2014, new dinosaurs were released and transformable. *During the Prehistoric Party 2014, the original dinosaur colors were modified a bit. *In 2014, instead of spewing dinosaur vomit when throwing a snowball, players would only throw regular snowballs. Gallery Prehistoric-logoff.jpg|A Log Off Screen featuring Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and Pteranodon Dinosour Island.png|Dinosaur Island, where some Dinosaurs still exist Dinosaurus Skull.png|The skull of a Dinosaurus Rex Penguins Time Forgot.png|Dinosaurs in The Penguins that Time Forgot Stage play Plush and Toy Dinos.png|Looking closely at this photo of the Clothes Shop during the Holiday Party 2012, there are plush and toy dinosaurs around the room. This could have been hinting at the party happening a month later Dino Wallpaper.png|Many different kinds of dinosaurs on a wallpaper Chester with Dinos.png|Chester with a Utahraptor and a Stegosaurus Prehistoric CP.png Dino Outfit.png|T Rex Hoodie during Prehistoric Party It's kinda like that..png|Dinosaurs in the video Dubstep Puffle dinossssssssssssss.png|All Dinosaur Eggs and the transformation during the Prehistoric Party 2013 Dinoeggs.png|The eggs for the new dinosaurs and the Dinosaur Puffles during the Prehistoric Party 2014 Player Cards A X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg Species Dinosaurus Rex costume.PNG|''Dinosaurus'' Pterodactyl.png|''Pteranodon'' TREX.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' Purple Dino Bronchi.png|''Apatosaurus'' Triceratops Infobox.png|''Triceratops'' RedRaptor.png|''Raptor'' stegas.png|''Stegosaurus'' Sprites Dinosaur Sprite.PNG|''Tyrannosaurus'' Pteranodon.png|''Pteranodon'' Triceratops sprite.png|''Triceratops'' rap.png|''Raptor'' steg.png|''Stegosaurus'' See also *Prehistoric Party 2013 *Dinosaur Island *Dinosaurus Rex *Gary the Gadget Guy *Transformations *Pteranodon *Tyrannosaurus *Triceratops *Dinosaurus Rex *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Utahraptor *Raptor *The Good Dinosaur Pin Category:2013 Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Transformations Category:Creatures Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Dinosaurs Category:2014 Category:2016